Different Ending
by arei
Summary: It happened in a blink of an eye. I found myself being pushed by a strong force. When my body hit the ground of the other side of the road, someone fell on top of me. [Once again, I have no idea what to do with the summary, sorry about that T.T]


I didn't expect this to turn out this long. I was like, "Wow 3k words..." And that's one shot for you. Still not as long as that other great one shot I read here some months ago. I don't know if I had ended this well.. I have reviewed this already but I might do it again and might add something in the end if ever. For now, hope you will enjoy this!

* * *

It was just another late school night. I just finished taking a bath and was getting ready to go to bed when my phone suddenly rings. Without checking the name of the caller, I swiped my phone to answer.

"Hello.."

"Hello!"

"K-Kotori? What's wrong? Why are you up this late?"

When a few seconds passed by with no response, I worried that she already hung up on me. "Are you there Kotori?" The thought was brushed off immediately when I heard her breathing on the other line.

"Y-yeah Umi-chan. S-Sorry, I thought I s-saw something outside that I spaced out for a while."

"So why did you call? You're normally asleep by now right?"

"T-there's something I want to tell you Umi-chan."

Somehow, I feel like something is different with Kotori's voice. But it's not only her voice, something feels off with Kotori.

 _It might just be because she's sleepy. "_ Go on Kotori, I'm listening."

"No matter what... No matter what, don't run off on your own tomorrow!"

"W-Why? What's going to happen?"

"Just please Umi-chan! Promise me!"

"O-okay I promise. Can't you explain to me further Kotori?" The seriousness in her tone made me nervous. _What is going to happen tomorrow?_

"I'll explain tomorrow, I promise. One condition though."

"Condition? Okay, what is it?"

"You won't ask me about it until I tell you myself."

"I understand. I'll be expecting it Kotori. But are you sure everything's alright?"

There was another pause before she responded. "Everything is alright Umi-chan. Don't worry about anything. In fact.. I.. I was just very happy to hear your voice again."

A sudden rush of heat came to my face. "W-what are you talking about there? Why would you miss my voice when we get to see each other almost every day? A-and, we just talked on the phone earlier right?"

"Hehee.. That's right. Well, I just wanted to get you flustered Umi-chan."

"Kotori!"

"You're really cute Umi-chan! Hehee"

"Enough with that Kotori if you're really sorry!"

"Haha! I will stop now Umi-chan."

"Good."

"Umi-chan.."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call your name."

"Wha-"

"Good night Umi-chan! I love you!"

"Wai- Kotori!"

Before I could scold her, Kotori hung up on me. _What in the world got into Kotori tonight?_ After all those years I've spent with Kotori and Honoka, I just found out that a sleepy Kotori is very dangerous.

"Kotori.. Why do you have to tease me right before you go to sleep? Geez..."

Morning came with that weird phone call from Kotori still on my mind. Since she said I have to wait for her to tell me about it herself, I will have to contain my curiosity for who knows how long until she does.

I got up from my bed and shoved away the curtains to look out on my window. "Looks like it is going to rain later." I didn't even need to check the news to confirm my conclusion. The clouds are dark grey signifying a heavy rain that is about to come. I grabbed my umbrella and put it on my bag to be ready for the rain. I made sure to remind both Honoka and Kotori about it.

I have an early training on our archery club for today so I would not see my two childhood friend until our classes starts. Pushing off that phone call last night to the back of my mind, I focused on my training. Our next tournament is just less than three weeks away after all. Half time of my lunch break will be devoted to archery training until the tournament is over. This way, I will not have to miss our afterschool dance rehearsal.

"Good morning Umi-chan!" greeted Honoka and Kotori as I entered the classroom.

"Good morning." I greeted back smiling to them while I settle to my seat.

"How was training?" Kotori asked.

"Like always, it was going well. I think I'm ready for the tournament."

"Oh, you're quite confident today aren't you Umi-chan?"

"As long as I don't slack off like you Honoka, I will be confident."

"That's mean Umi-chan!"

Kotori and I giggled to this. Our casual conversation continued until our homeroom teacher arrived and started the class. Because everything seemed like they've always been, I felt quite uncomfortable. I also feel weird that Kotori doesn't show any hint about last night's conversation. Maybe that's just how good she can act, it was as if nothing happened, and nothing was about to happen.

Everything went just like the usual. Halfway through the afternoon classes, I suspected that Kotori was talking about our rehearsal later but, it also went by like any other day. Nothing out of ordinary happened.

"In the end, what does Kotori meant by that?" I said to myself packing my things to get ready to go home.

"What did you say Umi?"

"Whoa Eli, I thought you already went home with Nozomi?"

"I forgot my phone somewhere here. What about you? Aren't you done yet? Honoka and Kotori is waiting for you by the locker." she said as she browsed through the room.

"I see.. I'm almost done here."

"Oh found it! So this is where I left it. How careless of me."

"I'm glad for you then. Shall we go together?"

"Well, since you're done packing, and I've found my phone, let's go."

We started walking out of the room when Eli brought back the topic.

"By the way Umi, you never answered my question earlier."

"What was it?"

"What did you say earlier when I just got into the club room? I only caught you mentioning Kotori's name."

"Ahh.. It was nothing. Yeah I guess it was nothing. Kotori called me last night and said something about today that I couldn't comprehend just yet. "

"I see..."

"She said she will explain it to me, but she hasn't. And nothing has happened today yet."

"The day is not yet ending Umi, so don't let your guard down yet. And earlier when I saw her with Honoka, it seemed like they were talking about something serious. And speaking, there they are."

"Oh you're right."

Kotori stands close to Honoka. Both of them shares the same unusual seriousness on their expression and a blush on their faces. _What is going on with those two?_ Eli and I hesitated to move closer to them when suddenly…

"I love you! I really do!"

I can tell we were both shocked. Who would not be? Kotori said that out loud, loud enough to consider it as a shout, which she rarely does. And what more is that she said that to Honoka in such position. Eli accidentally drops her phone that she was just about to put on her pocket. This caught the attention of both my childhood friends. Even on my shock state, I still recognized the change of their expressions into panic. My mind went blank.

"I didn't know you two are in such relationship already."

"Umi-chan, i-it is not what you think!"

"No Kotori. There's no need to hide it. Congratulations! I-I'm happy for you." _Liar. What am I saying?_ "I am just shock. If only you told me earlier." _Stop Umi! They haven't even said anything! Don't react any more than this!_

"Let me explain Umi-chan!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran pass them without thinking. All I know is that my face is wet from tears and my heart is breaking into pieces. I have always been in love with Kotori but that is not the main reason why I'm hurting. Probably because I feel betrayed that I had to find out this way.

"U-Umi-chan? W-what's wrong? Wait Umi-chan!" I heard Nozomi called to me but I just ignored her.

 _Is this what Kotori meant by her call last night? How can I not ran off after that?_ Before I realize it, I already reached the road. Just like how I ignored Nozomi, I didn't mind looking at the traffic light before crossing the lane.

"UMI-CHAN!"

It happened in a blink of an eye. I found myself being pushed by a strong force. When my body hit the ground of the other side of the road, someone fell on top of me. _What is this familiar scent?_

"Y-you never really listen *cough* do you, Umi-chan?" the person with the familiar scent said to me between her coughs. There was no mistake. This voice could only be…

"K-Kotori?"

"Umi-chan… Yes it's me Umi-chan. Finally, I made it on time to save you… Finally this time I did it. Umi-chan!"

She got up a little revealing her crying face. Her tears fell down on my face and I started to feel my tears coming as well.

"I-is it just me or you suddenly got a bit taller than me Kotori?"

"Can't you notice it yet Umi-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

Still crying, Kotori got up from me. As I straightened myself up, I finally got to look at her better. Kotori's face looks more matured, as well as her body. _And since when did she get to change into casual clothes from her uniform?_ If not for her voice, I could've mistaken her for her mom's younger sister (that Kotori has never mentioned about if her mom really has one). I didn't get a minute-long to stare at her before she hugged me very tight and it feels like she just started to cry even more this time.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!"

"Kotori, I'm not dying but if you hug me any tighter than this I might."

"I-I'm sorry.. he hee.. I just missed you so so much." She said loosening her grip on me but still not letting go.

"Why are you being like that again? You jus-"

"Umi-chan?"

There they are, from the other side of the street where I just came from. Honoka, Eli, Nozomi and…. Kotori.

"Umi-chan, don't be afraid of me, I told you I will explain everything right?" said the Kotori that was hugging me before she pulled away. I was shocked once again. _Why are there two Kotoris?_

The rain started pouring. Thankfully we were able to get to the school clinic before it did. Nozomi and Eli carried the _other_ Kotori, while Honoka and Kotori carried me as both of us had sprained our foot and can't walk on our own yet. Since the school nurse had already gone home, Kotori was the one who treat us with the help of Eli.

"I didn't think I would ever be a patient of myself."

"A-are you really-"

"Yes I am you Kotori."

"But how is that possible?" I asked impatiently knowing everyone must be itching to know as well.

"I am Minami Kotori fifteen years from now. I know that isn't easy to take in but it's the truth."

"So only after fifteen years that Kotori-chan's body will be like mine?"

"Nozomi-chan!" the two Kotoris yelled in chorus to which everyone giggled.

"S-so Kotori, what do you mean by what you said earlier… that… that you finally saved me?" With my question, the atmosphere turned back to serious.

"Remember I told you not to run off on your own last night?"

"I-it was you?"

"Yes. Maki-chan told me countless of times already that you won't listen even if I told you. Such a simple statement can't change the past unless I get to change it myself, she told me. The truth is, I've already seen Umi-chan died five times, including the first time I saw it fifteen years ago, after getting hit by that truck."

Tears started falling from her eyes once again. When it doesn't seem like anyone has something to ask, she continued.

"The day Umi-chan died fifteen years ago, everyone grieved. I blamed myself more than anyone else for what happened. To think that some misunderstanding would lead to your death... I couldn't forgive myself! There's no way I could have."

Everyone in the room can feel her pain. I can say that from the wetness of our faces.

"Then one day Maki-chan approached me and told me that there is a way to change everything. I didn't understand what she meant by that then until ten years later. Maki-chan who is now a chemist developed an elixir. She had been researching and developing it ever since she finished high school."

The future Kotori continued to tell us about how Maki spent the past ten years of her life developing the elixir. At first, she was able to develop an elixir for teleporting, and after some more years before it became able to teleport a person to a different time space.

"Maki-chan applied the technology of the elixir into making a phone that would connect to the past which is why I was able to call you last night Umi-chan. I've spent the last four years on this day trying to save you from that truck but I was always too late. I have always been a slow runner that I wasn't able to catch up to you before you get hit."

"Then what made the difference this time?" I asked in the middle of processing everything.

"It was Maki-chan wasn't it?"

"H-How did you know Kotori?"

"I was able to see everything. I was trying to catch up on Umi-chan when I saw you running after her. Then suddenly a red haired woman appeared behind you and pushed you towards Umi-chan. I thought I was just seeing things but it was actually Maki-chan. She smiled at me before disappearing."

"Maki-chan said she will help out more this time but I didn't think she meant that."

"Why did Maki did all that?" Eli who had been quiet all this time asked. Future Kotori smiled at us before answering turning her gaze to the raining sky outside.

"She never told me but, I have a vague idea why." After saying that future Kotori coughs. She covered her mouth but when she move it away from her mouth, her hand was stained in blood. "Oops, I guess my time is up."

"W-what do you mean Kotori/Kotori-chan?" all of us asked in panic.

"Maki-chan warned me that overdose of the elixir will poison me until I die. The fourth use was her expected overdose but I surpassed it. Though this time I don't think I have much time left. Ha ha.. At least I won't die in front of you as I can only stay here for two hours and I have less than thirty minutes left."

"Don't say things like that lightly Kotori!"

"But it's the truth Umi-chan. I've already prepared myself for this when I decided to change the past. Don't worry, even if I die, as long as the present Kotori lives, I will also be able to live too in a different future with you this time."

"Still, you are Kotori! You gave up your life to save me! It's unfair!"

The moment my tears came almost non-stop, I hugged future Kotori crying on her shoulders.

"I'm sure Kotori would've done the same if I couldn't have saved you. Umi-chan, please live on."

"Kotori.. I- I..."

"Shhh.." future Kotori put a finger on my lips interrupting what I was about to say. She then closed our gap and whispered, "I love you Umi-chan. Let myself explain to you. And, if you're going to say that, better tell my present self that."

I was stunned and couldn't say anything with the heat coming up to my face. Now my mind is playing a trick on me because Kotori is pouting after the future Kotori pulled away from me.

"Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, you've got a lot ahead of you but never give up what you have with each other."

"W-what are you talking a-about Kotori-chan?"

"I'm just getting back at you for earlier Nozomi-chan.. tehee.. But you know what I'm talking about right?"

Eli and Nozomi nodded with their flustered faces.

"Honoka-chan, thank you very much. Please continue to take care of Kotori and Umi-chan though I know you'll do without me asking right?"

"Of course Kotori-chan! That goes without saying!"

"And also…"

"What is it Kotori-chan?"

"Good luck with Tsubasa-chan!"

Uncharacteristically, Honoka's face matched Nozomi and Eli's flustered ones. "K-Kotori-chan!"

"Hehee… I never got to say this before but now I'm so glad I was *cough* able to. And also, thank you for you-know-what-already. After all this years too, this is the first time that I get to thank you for that. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing Kotori-chan. Thank you for saving Umi-chan." She smiled to Honoka one last time before turning to Kotori.

"It's really weird for me to be talking to myself now, don't you think?"

Kotori now sat by the bed beside me and future Kotori. "It really is, but I also find it wonderful. We've got to thank Maki-chan for making this possible."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell her once I get back there."

"Thanks.. And also thank you very much for saving Umi-chan."

"It's nothing. Just be sure you'll get to do what you have to do this time. I'm counting on you." Now even Kotori's face is like that of a tomato. She nodded to future Kotori saying, "I'll do my best."

Wiping a tear on my face, future Kotori gazed at me before speaking again. "Umi-chan, for all those times that I've tried to save your life, it always surprises me that you can recognize my fifteen years later voice. I was really happy. Even though every time that I see you die hurts more than the first time. I'm very grateful to see you once again and that I succeeded to save you this time. It wouldn't be possible without Maki-chan. So, even though she might not believe it, please say thanks to the present Maki-chan for me too."

"Yes we'll do that Kotori."

"Come on now, don't *cough* cry. It will be fine."

The rain had long stopped outside but the rain in our hearts still has a long way to go. Future Kotori pulled me in to another hug.

"Thank you Umi-chan. I love you." was her last words before she completely disappeared. Kotori and Honoka hugged me almost immediately while crying. Nozomi and Eli followed soon after.

It was a very unbelievable incident as if we were dreaming. But no, it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Nozomi and Eli went home together while Honoka and Kotori took me home because I still can't walk on my own, and also, they were too worried that something might happen to me. I almost died earlier after all. It was still hard to comprehend with everything that happened earlier but there are things still left unclear. On the way home, Honoka and Kotori explained to me that Kotori was just practicing her confession with Honoka when we saw them earlier.

"I'm leaving everything up to you Kotori-chan from here!" Honoka said when we got to my house.

"Aren't you going to come in first Honoka?"

"Nope. I have to go already Umi-chan. And besides, Kotori-chan has something to tell you. It must be obvious already though."

"Honoka-chan!"

"Good luck Kotori-chan! Bye bye! See you two tomorrow!"

Honoka hopped away happily but ran back to us giving me a crashing hug. "I'm glad you're alive Umi-chan." she said to me before finally going home.

I insisted to Kotori that she eat dinner with me and stay for a while longer, long enough to get her to decide to just sleepover for the night. We were finally left alone in my room after we took our baths.

"Sorry Umi-chan that it took this long to tell you. What I want to tell you is that-"

"Kotori I love you."

"U-Umi-chan…"

"I don't want to lose this chance of telling you anymore that's why I'm saying it first. I have always been in love with you. I wouldn't have gotten the courage to tell you if not for what happened today."

In an instant, her soft lips met mine. It was a sweet sensation and her scent, it was the same scent I smelled when my life was saved.

"I love you too Umi-chan. I really do."

* * *

I've always been a fan of time travelling type stories and wanted to write one myself someday. So this is my first time and I didn't know how it will turn out until I already had to write the part. This isn't the KotoUmi one shot that I have been working on and I decided to stop that one and work on this instead. How was it? Feel free to tell me. ^^


End file.
